Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
A terminal or a base station may include one or more integrated circuits. These integrated circuits may include analog and digital circuitry necessary for wireless communication. Such circuitry may include inductors. As the technology used to build integrated circuits progresses, active elements on the integrated circuit such as transistors continue to decrease in size. Passive elements on the integrated circuit may not decrease in size relative to the active elements. Therefore, integrated circuits built with progressive technology may require increasing percentages of area on the integrated circuit for passive elements. To decrease production costs and save area, active elements may be built under the passive elements on an integrated circuit.